Planes of Existence
Summary The Planes of Existence within the cosmological layers are spread out in a particular pattern. The groups of planes can be organised into layers, going from outwards in. The Void The Void is the largest layer of planes. It encompasses absoloutely every plane and holds all of existence. It has been compared to an ocean, in which all other planes and layers float. Pocket Planes Within all parts of the void are planes of a finite size, infinite in number. These planes are temporary, created by energies in the Void and joining up to create new ones, breaking apart to create smaller ones. These planes, commonly known as 'Pocket Planes' can be further divided into two kinds. Formless Pocket Planes Formless Pocket Planes exist as pockets of existence. Within them, form is impossible. Thoughts and ideas exist within these planes; and to enter one is to become aware of all ideas and thoughts held in the system. Many have linked these strange planes with inspiration and possibly even soul. These planes are usually found outside the layers of Light and Dark, but have been known to appear within the Light and Dark Realms and even in the Material Layer. Formed Pocket Planes Formed Pocket Planes, known usually as simply 'Pocket Planes' are finite planes that exist within the layers of Light and Dark. They can take any form, size or property possible and each has it's own laws of physics. The Layers of Light and Dark After the Void, these two overlapping layers are the largest. Where they overlap, Light and Dark exist in balance. Where they are separate, one side wins over the other (although the weaker is still present). In the Hellish and Heavenly Realms (encompassed by only one layer each), Light and Dark are still in balance, unlike the pocket planes which can either only experience one aspect or both (with one side is clearly predominant). Heavenly Realms The Heavenly Realms are a collection of realms in the Light Layer associated with goodness and paradise. There appear to be a countless number of planes, some with multiple levels. Some are known, but many are yet to be discovered. Hellish Realms The Hellish Realms are a collection of realms in the Dark Layer associated with evil and torture. There appear to be countless planes. Some are known, particularly those revealed to Durante da Minuzze in his dreams, but many are yet to be discovered. Battlegrounds of Hell The Battlegrounds of Hell is a realm wrecked by the countless battle fought upon it. It is contested by many powers and therefore has no ruler. Daemonrealm Daemonrealm (sometimes simply 'Demonrealm') is a Hellish Plane, home to Kativa and the Demonic Races. Nothing is formally known about the plane, but many speculate it to be a home of fire, ash and scorched earth. Its ruler is unknown, but suspected to be Kativa. Helgard Helgard is a realm of hell ruled by Lomat of the Nyrdic Pantheon. Infernium Infernium is a realm of hell ruled by Morsinius of the Laurentian Pantheon . The River Styx While not considered to be a complete realm, the Styx is an infinitely long river passing through every realm of hell. It is ruled by Charon. The Seven Hells The Seven Hells are seven hellish realms connected by Senten's Tower, which is ruled by Senten. Hell of the Lustful The first of the seven hells, the Hell of the Lustful is ruled by Skhorta. It is ostensibly a beautiful garden, but the plants are all covered in thorns which drain the blood of the realm's inhabitants. From anywhere in the realm, Skhorta and her succubi and incubi can be seen merrymaking and fornicating in the clouds. Hell of the Gluttons The second of the seven hells, the Hell of the Gluttons is ruled by Gulan. The realm is an endless desert of ash dotted with large banquet halls filled with the most appetising food which turns to ash when attempted to be eaten. Only Gulan and his Pelhapi can eat the food and they do frequently, mocking the inhabitants of the realm. Hell of the Greedy The third of the seven hells, the Hell of the Greedy is ruled by Avar. The realm is an endless rocky plain. From any point in the hell, a large mountain of treasure surrounding a golden tower (the seat of Avar) can be seen. The mountain is always on the horizon. When it rains in the realm, it rains gold which evaporates just before it reaches the ground. Out of the corner of the eye, it occaisionaly seems as though there may be an item of value lying on the ground; but the item can never be seen directly. Hell of the Slothful The fourth of the seven hells, the Hell of the Slothful is ruled by Kedina. The realm is an endless desert, where the inhabitants lie in the hot sun, too tired to move or even think but unable to sleep. Hell of the Wrathful The fifth of the seven hells, the Hell of the Wrathful is ruled by Yra. The entire realm is the slopes of a massive volcano which spews lava and fire out of countless orifices. Like the Battlegrounds of Hell, Yra's realm is constantly wracked with war, waged by countless different factions, all attempting to reach the summit of the volcano. The largest of the factions are led by or have within them titans. At the summit of the volcano is Yra's palace, guarded by an army of demons who eliminate any who reach the summit. Hell of the Proud The sixth of the seven hells, the Hell of the Proud is ruled by Rugo. The entire realm is torn apart by mining operations, where the inhabitants are forced into slavery by demon overlords, usually devils and the occasional archdemon. Hell of the Liars The seventh of the seven hells, the Hell of the Liars is ruled by Leros. The realm is full of verdant hills and grasslands dotted with settlements. The realm is ostensibly pleasurable, but the inhabitants are unable to experience pleasure. Only a thousand people, those deemed worthy by Leros, are able to experience pleasure. To be deemed worthy, they must lie, cheat and exploit their way to great power and strength at the great expense of the rest of the population. Elemental Layer The Elemental layer is a layer of planes which have taken on a single element throughout their infinite size. There are four realms in this layer. Realm of Earth The Realm of Earth is an endless plane of large bodies of rock floating in an abbyss. Some bodies are large clouds of fine dust, others are whole worlds hundreds of times greater than Ulvania. Ethereal daylight fills the plane at all hours. Realm of Air The Realm of Air is an endless plane of sky, populated sparesely with floating bodies of rocks. There is a day and night cycle, governed by celestial bodies which are always out of reach. Temperatures can vary drasitically in the open air, but stay roughly constant around the larger bodies of rock. Realm of Fire The Realm of Fire is an endless plane of magma, flaming plains and volcanoes. It is always dark in the Realm of Fire, but light from the fires is more than sufficient. Realm of Water The Realm of Water is an endless ocean which knows no surface or floor. There is no day or night cycle, but passing submerged bodies releasing light are bound to pass one by every few hours, shedding light for an hour or two. Large bodies of floating rock offer a place to stand. Transitory Layer The Transitory layer is home to many planes, products of the interaction between the Elemental Realms. Some are known, but many are yet to be discovered. The Acid Plane The Acid planes shares many of the qualities of the Water Realm. The only difference between the two planes is that the Acid Plane, instead of an endless ocean of water, is an endless ocean of acid. The Dust Plane The Frost Plane The Magma Plane The Mud Plane The Steam Plane The Storm Plane Dream Layer The Dream Layer (known as the Dreamrealm) is a large realm which encompasses the Material Planes. Like Formless Pocket Planes, the Dreamrealm is influenced by the thoughts and emotions of its inhabitants, but unlike the Formless Pocket Planes, the Dreamrealm's thoughts take on a physical form. The Realm is ever changing and nothing is ever certain. Material Layer The Material Layer is a collection of planes which combine properties of all the Elemental Planes and Transitory Planes to create a universe similar to the Realm of Magyk Universe. Though universes may differ in physical laws, etc. they tend to be quite similar. Those closest to the Dream Realm tend to be more absurd in nature. Interplanar Travel and Connectivity Travel between planes is possible, through two means. Dimensional Stepping Dimensional Stepping is when a magyk user is able to open temporary doorways from one plane to another. Dimensional Stepping is limited to travel between the Material Planes and from the Material Planes to the Dream Plane. Gatestone Travel Through the use of a gatestone, one can set up permanent links between one plane and another linked plane. Using these links between planes, one can then travel from one plane to another, using up as many gatestones as there are links. For example, to get to Daemonrealm from the Material Plane, one must follow the following path: Material Plane - Fire Plane - Daemonrealm Gatestone travel is banned by the High Council. High Council law also requires that any gatestones must be immediately transfered to the High Council. Lore A Dream of Hell by Durante da Minuzze A Dream of Light and Dark by Durante da Minuzze A Dream of Heaven by Durante da Minuzze Category:Planes Category:Game Lore